The Premonition
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When an innocent dies after a premonition saves Phoebe’s life, she begins to question why she should have survived at the expense of another. And that she might have actually caused the death of that innocent.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
"THE PREMONITION"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 1 episodes   
"Dead Man Dating" and "Dream Sorcerer".)  
  
* * *  
  
When an innocent dies after a premonition saves Phoebe's life,   
she begins to question why she should have survived at the expense of   
another. And that she might have actually caused the death of that   
innocent.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Phoebe rushed to the curb and tried to flag down a taxi. She   
had promised Prue and Piper she would try to do some cleaning around   
the house and she was already nearly an hour late getting home.   
Getting a taxi at that hour was difficult and she was afraid she   
wouldn't get home in time.  
  
Suddenly a cab stopped directly in front of her. What a stroke   
of luck. She'd make it home in time to do the cleaning and maybe Prue   
would stay off her back for once. She grabbed the handle of the door   
and started to open the door.  
  
A premonition began to play out in her minds' eye. After only a   
month of being a Charmed One, she was still getting used to the   
premonitions. Each was a new experience for her.  
  
In this premonition she watched as the very taxi she was   
touching proceeded through a green light at an intersection. Suddenly   
a large truck in the cross traffic lane ran the red light and crashed   
into the cab, all but obliterating the back portion of the car.  
  
Phoebe waved the taxi on. If she took that cab, n doubt her   
premonition would come true. If she didn't take it, she reasoned, it   
would go somewhere else. No doubt it would avoid the intersection   
where the accident would occur. By avoiding the intersection at that   
particular moment, there would be no accident. Chalk one up for the   
power of a Charmed One.  
  
She watched as a young woman about her age got into the taxi   
farther down the street. Then Phoebe turned to hail another cab. She   
might be a bit later getting home, but at least this way she'd get   
there.  
  
The sound of a horrendous crashing sound brought Phoebe around.   
She saw the cab she had just waved on come skidding to a stop on the   
opposite side of the street. The truck that had struck the car   
stopped just short of the sidewalk as dozens of pedestrians scrambled   
for safety.  
  
Phoebe ran to the accident site. The driver of the taxi climbed   
out of the front of the car, holding his head. Phoebe would learn   
later that he has sustained only minimal injuries in the accident.   
His passenger, however, had not been so fortunate.  
  
The young woman had died instantly on impact. Her crushed and   
mangled body couldn't be extracted from the tangled mess of the   
destroyed car for almost two hours. Even then, it was so badly   
disfigured the casket would have to remain closed at the funeral.  
  
Phoebe stared at the twisted metal of the cab. If not for her   
premonition, that would have been her in the cab. The realization of   
just how close she had come to death hit her hard. Her power as a   
Charmed One had saved her life. But what chance had that young woman   
had? She had gotten into the cab fully expecting to arrive at her   
destination safe and unharmed. Now, she was dead, unrecognizable by   
even her closest family.  
  
Phoebe sat down on the curb. She was safe and well because she   
was a Charmed One. Did that mean she had more of a right to live than   
someone else? Was she so important that someone else had to die in   
her place to preserve the Power of Three?  
  
The Charmed Ones were tasked with protecting the innocent. And   
now that responsibility had just cost the life of one of those   
innocents. Phoebe felt herself becoming sick. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"You're lucky you had that premonition," said Prue after Phoebe   
had told her sisters about the accident. "It could have been you in   
that cab."  
  
"Lucky?" snapped Phoebe. "Prue, a woman died because of that   
premonition. As long as I live I'll never forget the look of her body   
inside that mass of twisted metal. She died because I was able to   
avoid it."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true, honey," said Piper.  
  
"Isn't it?" insisted Phoebe. "If I hadn't had that premonition,   
I would have gotten into that cab. Then it would have been me in that   
accident."  
  
"But you did have the premonition," said Piper. "It saved your   
life."  
  
"At the cost of someone else's life," Phoebe shot back. "Is   
that the price we have to pay for being Charmed Ones? Do people have   
to die so we can fulfill some sort of destiny we don't even know   
about?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper.  
  
"I don't either," said Prue. "But I do know I'm glad it wasn't   
you in that cab. I know we don't always get along, but you're my   
sister. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
"What about that woman?" demanded Phoebe. "Don't you think she   
had family? Do you think they wanted that to happen to her?"  
  
"Of course not," said Piper. "That's not what Prue meant."  
  
"Phoebe, you're still upset over this," said Prue. "Who could   
blame you? But she didn't die because of you. People die in   
accidents every day. You can't blame yourself."  
  
"Can't I?" asked Phoebe. "I knew that accident was going to   
happen. I just figured if I didn't get in the cab, it would go   
somewhere else and wouldn't get into that accident.  
  
"Oh my God. It's all my fault. I caused that woman to die.   
It's my fault she's dead. Because of my premonition, I just turned   
and walked away. She died because I didn't do anything to change it."  
  
"No," said Prue sternly, "that's not true."  
  
"Yes it is," said Phoebe. "Don't you see? I knew the accident   
was going to happen. I knew whoever was in that cab could be killed.   
And I didn't do anything to stop it. I just turned my head and looked   
the other way."  
  
"Phoebe, it's not like that," said Piper. "You thought you had   
changed the premonition. Any one of us would have thought the same   
thing. You had no way of knowing when that accident was going to   
happen."  
  
"And I didn't do anything to prevent it either," said Phoebe.   
"I could have said something to the drive. I could have kept that   
woman from getting in the cab. I could have done something to try to   
change my premonition. Instead I just walked away."  
  
"You did everything within reason," said Prue. "The driver   
wouldn't have believed you. And that woman would probably have just   
been annoyed or angry that you tried to keep her out of the cab. The   
accident would probably still have happened."  
  
"Or maybe not," said Phoebe. "I should have done something to   
change it."  
  
"Phoebe," said Prue.  
  
"I'm kind of tired," said Phoebe suddenly. "If you guys don't   
mind, I think I'll go lie down for a while."  
  
"Sure, sweetie," said Piper, rubbing Phoebe's back. "Rest as   
long as you need to."  
  
"She's probably still in shock," said Prue after Phoebe had gone   
upstairs.  
  
"Who can blame her?" asked Piper. "Can you imagine what it must   
have been like for her?"  
  
"No, I can't," said Prue. "It has to be a strain on her. But   
it certainly wasn't her fault."  
  
"Of course it wasn't," said Piper. "Maybe she'll be thinking   
more clearly in the morning."  
  
"I hope so," said Prue. "We just need to give her some time.   
I'm sure she'll come to terms with it soon."  
  
"I hope so," said Piper, "I hope so." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Phoebe had a restless sleep that night. She dreamt of the   
accident. In her dream, however, she was the one who had been in the   
cab. She awoke in a cold sweat just seconds before the truck struck   
the cab.  
  
She couldn't get the image of the woman's twisted body out of   
her mind. It was bad enough she had seen it all. It made it even   
worse to know it had totally been her fault.  
  
And it had been her fault regardless of what Piper and Prue   
said. If she had only gotten into that cab, she might have been able   
to prevent the accident. At the very least, an innocent wouldn't have   
had to die in her place. She didn't know how she'd be able to live   
with herself after what she had done. She didn't deserve her powers.   
And she had no right to call herself a Charmed One.  
  
The next morning Prue and Piper were already in the kitchen when   
Phoebe came down. She took her usual place at the table. She was   
also wearing a pair of white gloves.  
  
"Are those mine?" asked Prue.  
  
Prue didn't use the accusing tone she normally did when Phoebe   
borrowed things without asking.  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "I know I should have asked first. I hope   
you don't mind. I thought I'd borrow them until I could get some of   
my own."  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Prue confused.  
  
"Honey," said Piper, "it's over eighty degrees out. Why would   
you be needing to wear gloves?"  
  
"It's very simple," said Phoebe. "I get premonitions when I   
touch something. If I can't touch anything, I can't get a   
premonition. As long as I wear gloves, I cant' touch anything. I may   
not be able to get rid of my power, but I can make sure I can't use   
it."  
  
"Sweetie, that's crazy," said Piper. "You're one-third of the   
Charmed Ones. Your premonitions are a part of the Power of Three."  
  
"Not any more," said Phoebe. "I can't be the cause of another   
innocent death. We still have the Power of Three. But I can't have   
any more premonitions. Not knowing what the cost might be. I can't   
risk killing someone else."  
  
"Honey, you didn't kill anyone," said Prue. "It was just a   
senseless accident, that's all."  
  
"An accident I could have prevented," said Phoebe. "If I had   
done something that that woman might still be alive. She's dead   
because of me.  
  
"It was a mistake for me to get this power. Or any powers. I   
don't have the right to call myself a Charmed One. The Charmed Ones   
don't kill innocents. They're supposed to protect them."  
  
"And we do," said Prue. "But we aren't perfect. Even if   
somehow the accident was because of that premonition, it's not your   
fault. Or your responsibility. You did the best you could under the   
circumstances."  
  
"No, I didn't," said Phoebe. "I caused that woman's death. And   
I'm not going to let it happen ever again."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the back door. Prue opened the   
door to find a man about her age standing on the back porch. He was   
dressed in work clothes with a pair of work gloves in his hand. He   
clothes had some fresh dirt on them.  
  
"Hi," he said smiling. "My name is Jeff. I'm filling in for   
your regular gardener today. He had a minor family emergency."  
  
"Okay, fine," said Prue.  
  
"Could I bother you for a glass of water?" asked Jeff. "It's   
getting a bit warm out here already."  
  
"Sure," said Prue.  
  
She got him a glass of water as he waited in the doorway. He   
looked at Phoebe who simply stared down at her untouched cup of   
coffee. Prue handed the glass to Jeff. He drained it and then handed   
the empty glass to her.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"No problem," said Prue.  
  
"Those are nice gloves you're wearing," Jeff said to Phoebe.  
  
"Thanks," she replied without emotion.  
  
"They're totally unnecessary, you know?" asked Jeff.  
  
"What?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Prue and Piper are right, Phoebe," said Jeff. "That woman's   
death was not your fault."  
  
The three sisters looked at the gardener wondering how he knew   
their names and what they had been talking about. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Piper.  
  
"A friend," said Jeff. "And I'm not a threat to the Charmed   
Ones. I'm what you would call one of the good guys."  
  
"Then tell us who you are," insisted Prue.  
  
"I'm a cherub," said Jeff.  
  
"A cherub?" asked Prue. "You mean, like an angel?"  
  
"Something like that," said Jeff. "There are different levels   
of angels. I'm a caseworker of sorts. My job is to deliver   
information and clarify misunderstanding."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Only to keep you from making a mistake," said Jeff. "You are   
not responsible for that woman's death, as I said."  
  
"I ignored a premonition," said Phoebe. "That makes me   
responsible."  
  
"No, you didn't," said Jeff. "You followed a perfectly logical   
course of action based on your premonition. Just as you were supposed   
to."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Why do you think you have premonitions in the first place?"   
asked Jeff.  
  
"To help the innocent," said Phoebe. "So we'll know who needs   
our help."  
  
"That's true, but only partially so," said Jeff.  
  
"What do you mean partially so?" asked Piper.  
  
"Phoebe's premonitions are for a number of reasons," said Jeff.   
"The reason you've stated is one of those reasons. She also has them   
to prepare all of you for what's going to happen. You can't change   
everything. Some times it's necessary to prepare you for the things   
you can't change."  
  
"Is that why she had that premonition?" asked Prue.  
  
"Not in this case," said Jeff. "Occasionally, a premonition is   
meant to guide you in a particular direction. To get you to do or not   
do something. In this case, the premonition was meant to keep Phoebe   
out of that cab."  
  
"I don't understand," said Phoebe.  
  
"Some things are destined to be, Phoebe," said Jeff. "No matter   
what you do, you can't change them. That taxi was destined to be in   
that accident. And that woman was destined to be in it when it was.   
You weren't. There was only one purpose for that premonition. To   
keep you from getting in that cab."  
  
"But I could have saved that woman," protested Phoebe.  
  
"You weren't meant to," said Jeff. "That's what Prue and Piper   
have been trying to tell you. And that's why I'm here. To tell you   
that your premonition had nothing to do with her death."  
  
"I didn't cause her death?" asked Phoebe, a tear in her eye.  
  
"Of course not," replied Jeff. "You did exactly what you were   
supposed to do. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
It became necessary to move you, so to speak."  
  
"It wasn't my fault," said Phoebe, the realization of what Jeff   
was saying finally sinking in. "I wasn't responsible."  
  
"No, you weren't," said Jeff, smiling. "As I said, you were   
simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. So, since weren't   
responsible for her death, you can understand why you don't need the   
gloves."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Phoebe. "Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure," said Jeff. "I just hate seeing people blame   
themselves for things that aren't their fault."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Prue. "If we're not supposed to change   
every premonition, how are we supposed to know which ones we are and   
which ones we aren't?"  
  
"That, I can't help you with," said Jeff. "I don't even know   
why that accident was destined to happen. I only know that it was."  
  
"So there's nothing you can tell us?" asked Piper.  
  
"No, sorry," said Jeff. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to   
get back to your yard. Your gardeners' minor emergency was real. It   
provided me the opportunity to come talk with you. But I still have   
to do the work. One of the pitfalls of the job."  
  
As Jeff went back outside, Phoebe removed the gloves and handed   
them to Prue. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
Even though Phoebe no longer felt guilty over the woman's death,   
she insisted on going to the funeral. She was glad to see such a   
large turnout at the funeral. The young woman obviously had many   
family and friends who cared about her a great deal.  
  
Prue and Piper went with her for moral support. For Prue, it   
was a major undertaking. She disliked funerals or graveyards or   
anything associated with death. She stayed until she was just too   
uncomfortable, and then told her sisters she'd meet them at the manor.   
They both understood completely.  
  
"She still hasn't dealt with mom's death, has she?" asked   
Phoebe.  
  
"Not completely," said Piper. "She's still angry over it. I   
know she didn't completely buy Jeff's explanation of things being   
destined to happen. And that there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"That might mean mom was destined to die when she did," said   
Phoebe. "And that there was nothing any of us could have done about   
it."  
  
"Yeah," said Piper. "That's something she's always had trouble   
dealing with. She didn't say anything for your sake, but I know she   
had some questions she would have liked to ask."  
  
"I kind of now how she feels," said Phoebe. "It's hard to   
imagine that fate or destiny or whatever planned to have that woman   
die at such a young age."  
  
"Yes, it is," said Piper. "But you're okay. I guess it just   
wasn't your time."  
  
"At least I don't feel responsible for her death anymore," said   
Phoebe. "I just wonder how we're supposed to distinguish between the   
premonitions we can change and the ones we can't."  
  
"We'll just have to play it by ear, little sister," said Piper.  
  
"Oh, wait," said Phoebe. "I think I'm having another   
premonition."  
  
"What?" asked Piper, suddenly very serious. "What is it? An   
innocent in danger? A demonic attack?"  
  
"No," said Phoebe, smiling coyly. "It's about the three of us.   
IN that little ice cream shot on Dalwood Street. With triple scoops   
and sprinkles."  
  
"Now that's the kind of premonition I like," said Piper.  
  
The two sisters moved to their car to get their older sister to   
make Phoebe's premonition come true.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
